


Opals and Dollars

by parisol



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisol/pseuds/parisol
Summary: the stars number a billion, now,each disappearing before they are born.My second poetry collection!
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654435





	1. Night Sky

Raindrops patter on the wide road,

Twinkling like a million pale stars in a 

Night sky of bitumen and paint,

And raindrops patter on the 

Shelter overhead like hail or pebbles

Thrown at your window by an incensed mountain;

More and more and more and more,

Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow 

Becomes today and today and today;

The stars number a billion, now, 

Each disappearing before they are born,

Each star explodes in a cloud of gas and mist and

Gravity pushes them further, and they 

Run, run, run down the pavement and they

Run out of energy and they die in a 

Magnificent spectacle of heaven on earth,

Like Life themself clung to them as long 

Possible, forever in a split second,

And Death themself grabbed at them 

As soon as they could, forever and ever

In a split second, so eternal, a tug of war won.


	2. 35

You push your feet in my lap and 

Kiss me as you fall back onto

The cushions, like your legs couldn’t 

Hold you for a second anymore,

But I call shotgun on the blankets

Every night when you’re home,

Love, you don’t need a blanket

When I’m laid over you,

And I sit at the counter when you’re 

Making something sweet;

There’s this crease in your eyebrows, 

I’ve always wanted to smooth it with a kiss

So I do, darling, I kiss it away, 

Let my lips linger softly, 

The line moves over your face and

Down your cheeks like a ripple,

And you laugh and you say

Something close to my neck,

And it sounds like “you’re so cute”

But I know it’s “I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this (and the next one) on my tumblr and realised I haven’t posted it yet so uhh here you go!


	3. Bury

Let’s hike up our sleeves, 

Come on, party with me 

In the garden! and then

We’ll dig up a storm, 

Prick our fingers on thorns, 

And fall into everlasting sleep;

We can hide from those eyes,

We can run from our crimes,

Darling, it’ll be just like old times,

We‘ll dump our bodies like fools

Use those old shed tools 

Become that dirt and mud!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I was listening to tma when I wrote this


	4. IV - A Sunlit Bedroom

Dark eyes open to

Twin smiles and lipstick stained sheets, 

A sunlit bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://deelightfool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
